The Investigation of Fangirl Mansion
by Wind Syren
Summary: Joint Production with HyperFairy. The result of a very peculiar night, in which the Yamis decide it would be a good idea to spend the night, in that notoriously haunted mansion, dragging their Hikaris, and various others, along with them.


HF: ANOTHER JOINT PRODUCTION...this time run by Wind Syren

Wind Syren: Welcome everyone to "The Investigation of Fangirl Mansion"… Where of course our favourite duelists decide to be idiots and scare themselves.

HF: -watches Kaiba and Yami, lost in La-La Land-

Wind Syren: Jeez... where's Jonouchi?!

HF: I left him by the food...

Wind Syren: -shakes head- Well... we need him… where' s Marik?

HF: ... Which one?

Wind Syren: ... The cute one

HF: Yami Marik?

Wind Syren: ... No, the innocent one...

HF: Probably with Yami M and Ryou and Yami B... -eyes widen- WE'VE LOST THE YAMI'S M AND B?!?!?!?!

Wind Syren: ... Oh my… find them quickly… who knows what trouble they're in

HF: -runs off, returning with two gasping hikaris and two drunk Yamis"

Wind Syren: -resists glomping urge- Excellent

HF: ...drunken Yamis are excellent?

Wind Syren: -eyes widen- Wah? I hadn't noticed, I was distracted by… -eye twitches- You both better sober up and do it quickly

-Both Yamis nod then pass out-

Wind Syren: WAKE UP OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR MILLENIUM ITEMS BACK!!!

-Both jump up, wide awake-

HF: Can I have them?

Wind Syren: -nods- do what you want with them

HF: -takes them and runs around with them-

Both Yamis: HEY -chases her-

HF: -hides behind Kaiba-

-Both stop-

Wind Syren: -sighs, and turns- Malik honey, will you do the disclaimer?

Malik: We do not belong to them!!!!! HELP US, WE DO NOT BELONG TO THEM!!!!!!!!!!

Wind Syren: -glares- Be nice, or you'll get another _special_ hug.

Malik: -eyes wide- My ribs just healed!!

Wind Syren: -inches toward him- Be nice then

Wind Syren: HyperFairy! Let's begin!

HF: OKAY!!!!!

Ryou: Something's wrong. Sy, isn't hyper

HF: That's because HYPERACTIVE FAIRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is

Ryou: -eyes wide- Malik! Get Syren some lollipops now!

HF: -clings to Kaiba's arm- Scene one!!

Wind Syren: Everyone into place... Begin scene!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Yami! I really think this is a bad!" whined Yugi, as they quickly climbed the hill. "A really bad idea!"

"There are spirits here! Spirits that can be collected onto the tablets!" Yami simply said, his sexy voice oozing more sexiness.

"But-" said Yugi, but was cut off, as Seto walked ahead of him.

"Stop whining, it's not going to work."

Ryou looked up at him "How come you're here? You don't have a Yami," he asked, glaring at Bakura.

Seto shrugged. "I wanted to see which one of would wet their pants first." As he finished speaking, he flashed a glance at Jonouchi.

Jonouchi blushed a bit. "I will not pee my pants!"

Seto smirked. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that Mutt."

"I AM NOT A MUTT!!!!!"

"You two, not now!" yelled Marik.

Jonouchi let out a low whine as Seto smirked more. "Mutt."

Jonouchi opened his mouth to respond, just as they reached the top of the hill. All the hikari's eyes (and Jonouchi's) bulged at it. "BYE!"

The Yamis all turned around.

"What?" demanded Bakura, "No!" He grabbed the back of Ryou's shirt.

Ryou let out a low whimper, giving Bakura puppy eyes. "PLEASE Bakura?"

"No," growled Bakura, "you are all coming in."

"...Fine."

Yami smirked. He knew what THAT fine meant. Bakura would be very cold for a long time. Ryou mumbled something, before walking up to the house. He looked up. "So who wants to go in first?"

All eyes fell on Yami. "Pharaoh first!"

Yami stared at each one of them, before looking at the house. "Are you kidding... are you all really that afraid?"

"Yes"

Yami sighed. "Well if your insist..." He walked forward and pushed the door open. The others slowly followed, Seto working on his laptop.

Jonouchi's eye twitched. "Why did you bring THAT here?"

"Work, obviously...Mutt."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes, as the door closed behind them. They all jumped and turned around. Yami Marik had his hand on the knob. "What?" he asked.

Seto sighed and put away his laptop. "This house is haunted...by Fangirls."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ryou.

"Them," he calmly said, pointing to two Fangirls

Ryou blinked. "Where did they come from?"

"We're HyperFairy and Wind Syren," a fangirl with wings giggled.

"Oh no...." said Malik.

"YAMI!!!! SETO!!!!!" she screamed, lunging at them.

"Oh no…" said Syren, grabbing hold of HyperFairy's arm. She winked at Malik.

"PLEEEASE? Just one," HyperFairy whined.

"When the scene is done," said Syren.

"YAY" (Somewhere, the Fourth Wall can be heard breaking)

Syren sighed. With another wink at Malik, she turned, and disappeared with HyperFairy.

All eyes slowly turned on Yami, murder in them.

Yami stepped back. "W- what?"

Before he knew it, Yami was locked in a closet.

"Hey!" he yelled, pounding his fists on the door.

His efforts were in vain though. The others were gone, exploring the house. All he could hear was the giggles of Fangirls.

"Oh, gimmie a break," he muttered.

After stuffing Yami in the closet, the others proceeded toward the house.

"So... now what?" asked Yami Marik.

"Easy, we split up!" Yugi said. "I would normally go with Yami, but I'll go by myself! Mariks go one way, Bakuras another and... Sorry Jou, you and Seto another!"

"What?!" demanded the two. Yugi gave them an apologetic smile, before turning, and quickly walking away.

The Yamis scurried away with their hikaris, not wanting to see THIS battle again. Seto slowly turned to Jonouchi. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"I wasn't planning to," said Jonouchi.

Seto nodded once, walking away. Secretly "Can't Touch This" was playing in his head. Jonouchi sighed, and silently followed, all the while thinking about what possible things he could do to Yugi for this.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

HF: -giggles- that went well

Wind Syren: Oh yeah.

HF:...Why does Yami look mad?

Wind Syren: He appears more than mad...

HF:....-runs-

Wind Syren: -steps back- Aww Yami… I'm s-sure the others were just

Yami: Just what?

HF: -yells- Kidding!

Wind Syren: -nodding- Kidding… yeah! Kidding! Right guys? -she glances toward the other actors-

-All are gone-

Wind Syren: Oh no…

HF: RUN!!!!

Wind Syren: Until next time people! -Waves, then turns and runs.-


End file.
